


Matthiola Incana

by bluehairedboy



Series: One Day [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Matthiola Incana, Serendipity - Freeform, angst turned fluff, mentions of Loki's death theory but not exactly that, slight OOCness of some characters, thanos and okoye are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedboy/pseuds/bluehairedboy
Summary: 'The sun will shine upon us again.'





	Matthiola Incana

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of the previous Thor-Loki fic that I posted yesterday.
> 
> Bruce and Loki might be OOC, as well as Thor, I haven't really grasped their character much, I apologise, but I do my best.

It has been a few days after half of the universe disintegrated, the world is questioning about this. Things have not exactly gone as they had hoped for it to go. The humans have been asking whether this is the Avengers fault, but they realize it’s not, for the Avengers suffers the same lost as they do. It’s either half of the universe, or each pair were destroyed in the process. 

In a certain God of Thunder’s case, however, he could lose nothing. He has had nothing more to lose the moment his brother was killed. He could’ve saved Loki, he should’ve saved him. Now, he sits, before the remaining of the Asgardians, and next to him, the Valkyrie. Everyone is silent, they know how deeply depressed their king is, after losing his best friend and brother on the same day, and failing to kill Thanos, of course. 

The sun is about to shine, and Thor has the best seat to watch it. Truth to be told, he plans on doing this everyday until his brother fulfills his promise. Perhaps it’s just false hope but he wants to believe in Loki, his brother. It may not be the best place, but he has heard that Wakanda is the best place to watch the sun rise and set, so he settled at the edge of the cave, legs crossed, blue orb staring into the sun’s warm orange as it rises over the horizon.

“I wish you’re here to see this with me, brother,” he murmured, in his eye, longing and desire are visible, his lips curls down into a frown as he sighs before he stands up, “Brunnhilde, take the citizens to the place Okoye has mentioned, they shall get their rest. I will be staying here a bit more,” he glances sideways, and the Valkyrie nods her head before leading the citizens of Asgard away from the place.

Now he is alone, standing on the highest place in Wakanda, gazing at the beautiful scenery before him, shoulders slumped, seemingly unable to recover from his current state. Then again, he has lost everything that he has left, and there’s nothing that he can do to reclaim them back again.

The god sits back down at the edge and stares down at the scenery below him, greens and trees, it’s refreshing. It may not be like Asgard that was decorated with gold and glory, but this place has its own unique and refreshing traits, he suppose he could settle here for awhile. Because of course, the time will come when he must face Thanos for the third time. It is not a joyous thing to think about it, however, the thought of having to be able to face Thanos and get his revenge for sure burns his rage and motivation. He can still get his revenge, for he will avenge Asgard—but more importantly—his brother, Loki.

Footsteps echoes from behind him, but Thor doesn’t need to turn his head to know who it is. The footsteps are heavy and slow, the person is either taking their time or anxiously approaching the god because they haven’t prepared a whole speech to cheer him up. “Hey, Thor,” the voice is soft, yet deep, but not too deep. It’s Bruce, the genius doctor who has anger issues, it’s cool, though.

“Banner, it’s you,” greets Thor as his friend settles next to him, fiddling with his own hands and smiling awkwardly with his eyebrows a bit scrunched, seemingly debating on what he should say first. Bruce pursed his lips and nods a couple of time as a response, before finally turning to Thor with a sympathetic look on his features. 

“I’m sorry, about your brother and best friend,” he speaks slow, tone quieter than before. Well, there isn’t much he could do anyway, but being there for his friend at his lowest low is the least that he could do, than doing nothing at all. The god appreciates it, though, for over time in the past two years, the only person from the Avengers that he is close to is Bruce, hel, that man helped him face Hela’s pet, Fenris. 

Thor shrugs his shoulders a bit and nods a couple of time, “Thank you,” he turns his body around, enough to make him face to face with Bruce as the other does the same, “I hope you do not mind, I need this right now,” he says, wrapping his arms around his friend, giving him a tight hug. Yeah, he needs this right now, Bruce thinks to himself, awkwardly accepting the hug.

With his eyebrows furrowed, Bruce says, “Uh— sure, of course, Thor,” he places both hands on Thor’s back, patting slightly. He hears Thor sobbing a bit, and he becomes rather uncomfortable, shifting a bit before making himself more comfortable. He rubs his hand on Thor’s back in circular motion to calm the god of Thunder. 

Both of Thor’s eyes are closed and he tightens the hug, hearing a ‘I can’t breath’ from Bruce in which he chooses to ignore, for there is nothing more he need than to hug the living hell out of someone and just get rid of his grieve and sadness, to move on. It’s just that, he has never really got to hug someone like this, especially his brother because Loki—he just _stabs_ him every time he attempts to hug the living hell out of his younger brother.'

That certainly does not mean Thor will stop trying. Like that on time in the Statesman on their way to Midgard, where Thor claims he would hug his brother if he was there. He did, in the end, but got stabbed anyway so there was really no point in trying anymore, but they shared a good laugh, it was good. 

There was a gold and green light that illuminated Bruce’s body, it’s a familiar sight. Slowly, the god of Thunder opens his eyes to see Loki hugging him, instead of Bruce. He is—obviously—surprised. It’s certainly a sight he has never expected to see, but Loki smiles in content, eyes shut. “Did you miss me, brother?” he murmurs into Thor’s ear, only to earn himself an even tighter hug than before and he wheezes. “T-that’s a bit too tight— brother—“

“Wait,” the god abruptly pushes Loki from him and grasps his shoulders tightly, “If you are here, then where is Banner?” Loki blinks his eyes a couple of times, smiling sheepishly at his brother’s cluelessness, while Thor just stares at Loki’s brilliant emerald orbs, waiting for his little brother to answer his question.

“Well, brother,” he starts, gently prying Thor’s arms off of him. “He is, all this time, starting from back at the Statesman, have already left with the Valkyrie, along with the rest of your people, he is with the rest of the Avengers now, I suppose,” he answers with the same smile he always wears. 

Thor blinks a couple of time, looking at his brother, whose expression doesn’t change the slightest and just stays quiet. “Why disguise yourself as Banner when you could just come here as yourself, Loki? And how did you faked your death?” he asks finally, earning a shrug from his little brother.

“Oh, brother mine,” Loki coos and his smile turns into a smug smirk, “It is the same as Svartalheim.”

_What_ , Thor thinks to himself. _Svartalheim?_ He furrows his eyebrows and stares at Loki before it finally clicks and he lets out a long ‘Ooooh’ before nodding his head repeatedly and throwing his head back as he laughs, “You sly God, Loki. Why did you not tell me?”

“That way, it will ruin your act and it will most likely fail to fool Thanos, I suppose Heimdall saw through my plans but I knew he wouldn’t interfere, so it all worked out.”

“But Thanos still snapped his fingers.”

“Oh, brother, It will all work out in the end, you can trust me on this.”

The aqua eye of Thor’s stares deep into Loki’s emerald ones, as if trying to convince himself that he can truly trust his brother this time. Seeing the God of Mischief’s gaze, he decides hat he can trust him, so he nods his head very slowly, before pulling Loki in for another suffocating yet warm hug. 

Loki purses his lips and scrunches his eyebrows, awkwardly returning the hug, “This should be a nice change of pace, I suppose,” he murmurs quietly, earning a breathy laugh from his older brother, who buries his face at the base of Loki’s neck, snuggling closer to him as the God of Mischief only pats his back, sighing softly.

The two stays like that for a good couple of minutes before breaking their hug, and staring into the scenery, where the sun has fully risen over the horizon, the breeze brushing their hair back gently as a content smile decorates their feature. Everything that has happened is what it is, no changes can be made in the past, but preventing a terrible end can still be done. It is not yet too late.   
Loki turns to face his brother, placing a rather comforting hand upon his shoulder with the same smug smile he always wear, “I’ve told you, brother,” Thor turns to his brother, “ _ **The sun will shine upon us again.**_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Matthiola Incana is a flower name, its meaning is serendipity, which is the prompt for this fic.
> 
> No, the flower isn't used in this fic, it's the meaning that is used, and the Latin name for the title


End file.
